1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and method, recording medium, program, and information processing system, and in particular relates to an information processing device and method, recording medium, program, and information processing system which can perform mutual authentication and access control safely and surely as to multiple secure management regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, non-contact IC (Integrated Circuit) cards, of which electronic money is a representative form, have come to be used in many areas. Particularly, store facilities such as a reader/writer and non-contact IC cards held by users are widely held, and have become a basic infrastructure of daily lives (e.g. see Japanese Patent No. 3702923).
Even with such a lifestyle, the capabilities of current non-contact IC cards are often insufficient, and technology improvement is expected. For example, improvements are expected in areas such as processing speed, communication distance, information security, and so forth.
However, with the technology so widely used, a system may not be readily changed in a brief space of time. Thus, for the present time, so a conceivable solution would be, as with the related art, to establish dual systems, and then gradually transition.